Maka In The Middle?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: This is a SoulxMakaxKid fic. Ch1. Soul had a fight with Maka, so he got out of the house and found Kid. Turns out Kid likes Maka, and asked her out. Wont be continued.
1. The Bowl

It was late afternoon, and the sun had just begun to set. Soul walked down the street in silence. He watched as people who he didn't recognise passed him. Some nodded, others said a quick hello, and he responded. But as he walked, he couldn't stop thinking about the fight he had with Maka, less then an hour ago.

_"Soul, can you please help me." Maka spoke to Soul, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. _

_"With what?" He asked without taking his eyes off the TV._

_"These dishes." She sighed._

_"Ugh... Fine.." He walked over and began helping her dry the dishes._

_As he was drying the dishes, he began spacing out, which lead him to drop the bowl that was in his hand. It smashed into a million pieces on the floor._

_"Oh crap!" He bent down and began picking up the pieces._

_"Soul what __did you- SOUL! NOOOO!" She bent down and began helping Soul pick up the pieces._

_"I'm sorry Maka... But it's cool, we can just buy a new one," He trailed off when he saw Maka's expression._

_"Soul! Do you have any idea how importent that bowl was to me!" She stood up and began screaming at him._

_"N-no... Look I'm so-"_

_"Soul! That was the bowl my mother gave me! It was a family airlume!"_

_"I'm sorry Maka! What else can I say?" He stod up and began screaming back._

_"Sorry wont fix the bowl!" Tears began falling down her cheeks._

_"Ugh you know what, fuck this!" He walked to his room, ignoring her screams, and grabbed a jacket before heading out the door, slamming it behind him._

"Ugh Maka..." He spoke under his breath to himself.

"Hey Soul."

Soul's attention was turned to Kid, who stood feet from him.

"Oh, Hey Kid."

"What are you doing out here at this time?" He questioned, as he moved to stand beside Soul.

"Had a fight with Maka, just trying to get away from it."

"Ah I see, what was the fight over, if you don't mind me asking."

"I accidentally broke a bowl that her mother gave her, she was totally uncool about it." He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Ah I see. Well, she's always been like that."

"Like what? A perfectionist?" He laughed to himself.

Kid laughed. "Yeah, close enough." He laughed again. "So, if your not returning home for a while, want to come with me to my place? The girls are out, so it will just be you and I."

"Yea sure, sounds cool."

The two sat in Kid's perfect living room, just talking about this and that, strengthening their friendship, since it was pretty poor to begin with.

"So Soul, what do you think of Maka?" Kid asked, totally taking Soul off guard.

"Um, ah, Maka? I don't know... She can be annoying... But shes cool for the most part."

"Hm..." Kid looked to the ground.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing. So you don't feel... Attracted, to Maka at all?" Kid's tone sent shivers up Soul's spine.

"N-no, well maybe... I don't know. Why are you asking anyway?" He crossed his arms, and starred intently at Kid.

"Well, if you must know, I plan on asking out Maka, but I figured I should make sure you didn't like her."

"So that's why you invited me over..." It almost came out as a whisper.

"Honestly no. I was planning on asking you about it this week, but it kinda occurred to me that, what better time to ask, then now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so it's okay if I ask her?"

"Yeah, go nuts..." He forced a smile.

The two changed the subject, and began talking about Kid's perfection obsession. It was a funny conversation, but Soul had to leave, it was getting late, and he knew he had to face Maka eventually.

"Soul where have you been?" Maka stood feet from Soul, tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed, looking totally pissed.

"Oh I'm sorry Mother, I wasn't aware I had a curfew." He starred right at her.

He expression softened, and she stood normally. "I'm sorry Soul, I overreacted earlier."

"Yeah... You did." He sighed. "I'm sorry I broke your bowl."

"It's okay Soul. I shouldn't have yelled at you, accidents happen right?" She smiled.

"Yeah... Maka... Why are you in such a good mood?" He questioned her.

"If you must know, I'm going on a date with Kid tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"Oh. Good luck with that. Night." Without waiting for a response he took off to his room and didn't come out until the next day.

"What's up with him?" She asked herself out loud.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that t'was chapter one XD Just so you know this is a KidxMakaxSoul, it just only lets me put two character names in the discription, so, yea... if it seemed like something else to you, it's not :P Good? Bad? Review~!


	2. Soul Looses It?

Maka woke up feeling quite refreshed. Being asked out by Kid the night before had put in her a great mood, she didn't think **anything** could destroy it. But she still didn't understand what was wrong with Soul. It wasn't like him to hide away in his room all night. She decided to go and check on him.

Maka hopped out of bed, and changed into a red tank top, and blue jeans. When she walked out, Soul was sitting on the couch with no shirt, and shorts, watching TV.

"Morning Soul." She chirped happily.

"Yeah.." He said, without removing his eyes from the screen.

"What's wrong Soul? It isn't like you to be like this."

Soul sighed and stood up. He walked towards Maka, but she didn't like the look in his eye. She began backing away from him until she felt her back hit something solid, obviously it was a wall. Soul put his arm above her head on the wall, and leaned in closer, Maka was beginning to think she might not leave the house alive.

"You wanna know what's wrong Maka?" His tone sent shivers up her spine, making her even more nervous.

"Y-yes?" She replied, trying her hardest not to run away screaming.

"I don't like that your going to date that creep, Kid."

"W-what? That's what's wrong? That's silly Soul." After she said that, she instantly regreted it. She knew she was in no position to talk to Soul that way.

"Is it Maka? You know Kid, he's a freak! If you two were to get attacked, he'd probably get distracted by something symmetrical, and end up getting you killed!" He looked totally pissed.

"S-soul..." She reached out to touch his arm, but he quickly pulled away, and walked back a few feet.

"Forget it, if you get killed it isn't my fault." He began walking away when Maka yelled at him.

"Why do you care anyway Soul?"

He quickly turned around and glared at her.

"Because your my meister!"

"Is that all I am to you?" She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice.

Soul's expression softened, and his shoulders relaxed.

"No."

Maka searched his face, but couldn't read anything from him, so in hopes to make things better, she opened her mouth again.

"Soul, are you jealous of Kid?" She asked jokingly.

"What? No!" The relaxed Soul was gone, and a different one was now standing in front of Maka, guess her plan to 'fix' things, failed.

"I-I'm sorry..." She began walking towards him.

"Don't! J-just, go on your date." Without saying another word he went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Maka lowered her head and sat down at the kitchen table. She sat there for what felt like hours before there was a knock on the door.

She stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it to see Kid in the doorway.

"Hey Ma- are you okay?" He questioned.

Maka looked from him, to his hand and saw he had half a dozen red roses in his hand. She finally clued into what he had said, and realised that, as she was sitting there, she had been crying.

"Y-yea," she quickly wiped her face with her arm, and forced a smile. "I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, here, these are for you." He held out the bouquet.

"Aw thanks Kid, their beautiful." She smiled to him as she took the flowers from his hand. She walked over and placed them on the kitchen table before walking out the door with Kid.

Once there was no more sound from outside his door, Soul walked out and was heading to grab a glass of water, when something caught his eye... the flowers.

"Oh great! Mr. Perfect brings her red roses... oh and look, there's a card." Soul reached out and grabbed the card, it read;

_Maka.  
I'm so glad you agreed to go on a date with me. I was afraid you might not agree to it because of Soul. Give me a chance, and I promise you will be safe and happy.  
Kid._

"What a fucking bastard!" He screamed, as he threw the flowers across the room, watching them break and fall into a pile on the floor.

The walk to the restaurant was silent, but not a bad silence. Once the two finally reached the restaurant, they sat out on a balcony, that Kid had reserved for them, the view was beautiful. The sky was clear, there was a small, but perfect breeze, and they had the area to themselves, it was amazing.

Silence didn't last much longer though. Once they finished ordering their food, Kid got right down to the point.

"So, Maka. Why were you crying?" He asked looking, concerned, but also understanding.

"I ah, it was nothing..." She tried to keep her eyes off Kid.

"Maka you can tell me."

She looked up, and her eyes instantly locked with his, causing her to blush.

"I ah... it's just Soul."

"Soul? What did he do?" His tone became serious.

"Nothing... he just seemed upset this morning. It's okay..." She forced a smile, hoping he'd believe it.

"Okay... anyway, look at that view, beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is... Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you ask me out anyway?" She questioned.

"I like you."

"Ohh..." She could feel the blush forming on her face again.

"Your an amazingly symmetrical girl."

As he said that, Soul's words echoed through her mind. _'You know Kid, he's a freak! If you two were to get attacked, he'd probably get distracted by something symmetrical, and end up getting you killed!' _Those words made her feel uncomfortable through the rest of the date.

As they walked back to Maka's place, she couldn't help but to get the feeling that she shouldn't go home yet.

"Maka are you alright?"

Kid's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem jumpy."

"Ohh... well I'm fine."'

"Alright..."

When they got to the door to her place she said bye to Kid and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. Maka was trying to waist time, she **really **didn't want to walk into the apartment. They finally said their goodbye's and she cautiously opened the door.

The place was a complete mess. Furniture flipped over, broken glass all over the floor, holes in the wall. As she walked through the totaled house, she noticed a pile of red on the floor, it was her roses from Kid.

"S-soul?" Her eyes darted everywhere, afraid what would happen if he showed his face.

After about a minute Soul appeared by his bedroom door.

"How was your date Maka?" He sounded almost evil.

"F-fine... W-why did you mess the house up?" Normally Maka would flip by the sight of the house, but because of how Soul acted this morning, and now, she wasn't in any position to yell at him.

"Felt like it."

"Well ah... are you okay?"

Instead of answering her question, Soul began walking towards Maka. Once again he got her up against a wall, except this time, he pinned her there with one of his arms. He was looking at her, almost as if he was examining her.

"S-soul... please move."

"No."

"I ah, need to clean up this mess."

"No."

"Bu-"

"NO!"

"Okay!" Tears began falling down her cheeks. At that moment, she honestly thought she might die today.

Maka opened her eyes to look at Soul. There was something about the look in his eye that didn't seem human, that's what it hit her, she had seen that look once before. It was the look that Stein once had. It was madness.

"Soul. You gotta listen to me... this isn't you! This is madness, and the black blood. This isn't you!" She shrieked as tears continued to fall down her face.

Soul glared at her. Now she was sure that she wasn't going to make it out alive. Just then the two heard a voice, it was Kid.

"Soul back away from her!"

Soul's eyes darted from Maka to Kid. Maka swore she heard him growl, before his arm turned into a blade around Maka.

"Soul you wouldn't!" She screamed, as the tears fell even faster.

Kid raised his twin pistols.

"Don't make me do this Soul!"

Maka searched Soul's eyes, and saw nothing but pure evil. If Kid didn't think of something quick, she was going to die, right there, by the hands of her best friend, and weapon, Soul.

Kid wasn't going to waist anymore time. He knew by the look in Soul's eyes, that if he didn't hit Soul, Maka was going to die.

Kid quickly shot repeatly at Soul, until he fell to his knees in pain. Maka fainted, and Kid ran to her side, but kept the guns close.

Soul opened his eyes and looked around. _How did the place become such a mess? _He thought, that's when he saw Kid and Maka.

"W-waht happened to her!" Soul stood up and began heading towards the two when Kid raised a gun to him.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?" He stopped in his tracks and starred at Kid.

"Stay the fuck away from Maka! If you come anywhere near my house, I'll fucking kill you!" Kid picked up Maka, and carried her. Liz carried her sister in gun form, they kept the one gun on Soul the whole time as the four slowly backed out of the house.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well what'cha think? Didn't see that coming did yeah? ;) Next chapter on it's way XD


	3. Maka Please!

Maka slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on her back, and was starring at a ceiling, but she didn't recognise it. She sat straight up and looked around. She was in a white room, with black trim. There were a few paintings, a bed, and a dresser, other then that, it was empty. Though deep down, she felt she knew where she was. All of a sudden, something triggered and she intently remembered what happened before she blacked out. Soul had gone nuts and almost killed her. Kid, Liz and Patty saved her life.

Her eyes darted around the room, she must be in Kid's house. She slowly got out of bed, and walked out the door. The place was beautiful, completely symmetrical, but what else would you expect from Kid?

She walked down the stairs and found Liz and Patty watching TV.

"Maka your awake!" Liz rushed over and gave her a hug, followed by her sister.

"Yeah, ah, why am I here?" She questioned, trying not to sound rude.

"Because I wasn't going to leave you with that jerk." Maka turned towards the voice to see Kid standing behind her.

"Good to see your awake Maka... you've been out for two days." He smiled to her.

"What? Really?"

"Yes. Are you alright? It was hard to tell if you were hurt while you were unconscious."

"Yes I'm fine. Is Soul alright?"

"No idea."

"Maybe I-"

"No. I'm not allowing you to go there... yet."

"Kid, I kinda live there..."

"Maka, maybe your not seeing this clearly... he almost **killed **you!" He spit the word at her.

Maka stepped back a bit from Kid. Why did she want to see Soul so bad? He **did **try, no he **was** going to kill her. Kid was right. She walked over to a chair only feet from her and sat down.

"I don't understand though. Why would he try to kill me?" She said with her head in her hands.

Liz rushed to her side.

"We can figure it out later okay... maybe when he's come back to his senses, otherwise you may just be walking towards your death."

Maka hated to admit it, but Liz was right.

"I think he might have already." Kid spoke again.

"What?" Maka felt a tinge of hope.

"When we were leaving, he looked normal and confused. I'm not sure what made him go crazy like that, but when we left he seemed normal."

"Well, we-I, have to go see him."

"No. Maka please don't. If he goes nuts again I can't save you." He begged.

"Why can't you?" She questioned.

"Yeah, why can't you Kid?" Patty asked.

He sighed. "Because, I think I am what triggered his craziness."

"Why do you think that?" Liz asked.

"Because I went on a date with Maka."

"What? That's silly. Soul does..n't love me..," She trailed off, when she saw how serious Kid looked.

"I'm pretty sure he does Maka, and he was jealous of me. Plus he has some black blood still, **and** there's still some madness left. It all adds up, I just triggered it."

"As much as I don't like it, I think your right." She lowered her head in defeat.

Maka sat there for a few minutes. She felt odd with everyones eyes on her, but she finally decided what she was going to do.

"I got it. I'm going to go home, but since Kid can't come with me, safely, I'll have you two," she gestured toward the sisters, "stay close to my place. If I get in trouble I'll yell for help."

"Okay!" Patty chirped.

"Alright." Liz agreed.

The three began heading for the door when Maka felt someone grab her arm, she turned to see Kid, he looked helpless and worried.

"No. Maka I can't let you. Please, don't you understand?" He begged.

"Kid I do understand, but I also need to see if Soul is okay." She released herself from his grip.

"But he tried to kill you Maka!" He stressed, he needed her to understand.

"I know, but it wasn't **really **him... he just ... lost it..."

"Ugh... I guess I can't stop you... just please be careful, and girls, make sure your listening... if something happens to her, it's on your guys head."

"Yeah, yeah Kid, we'll be listening." Liz sighed.

"Yea, sis and I will listen." Patty said as she hugged Maka and Liz.

Liz and Patty ran out the door. "Bye Kid... Oh and," Maka leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Kid's lips, "thank you... I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your help, I'll be back, I promise." She winked at Kid before running off to catch up with the sisters.

The three girls were outside of the apartment building. Maka didn't feel as confident as she did on their way over there.

"What are you waiting for Maka?" Patty asked in her usaual joyish tone.

"Yeah Maka, you seemed so eager to get here and now, your all jumpy." Liz shot Maka a confused look.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going, just please stay close... I'm not as sure as I was before anymore..." She started to head toward the stairs.

"Don't worry, we will." Liz said.

Maka stood in front of her apartment door. Should she knock? She did live there. She decided to just walk right in, but to make sure she was still cautious.

When she walked, the glass and garbage was gone, the holes in the walls had been covered by placks of wood, and the furniture was standing properly and where it belonged. Maka looked all around but saw no one. She slowly, and cautiously walked towards Soul's room, the door was open just enough for her to look through. On the other side she saw Soul laying there lifeless in his bed. As much as her gut said 'Don't do it!' she walked quietly into Soul's room. She stood beside the bed, and just starred at Soul.

_He lookes innoccent enough._ She thought. Taking, yet another risk, she tapped him.

"S-soul."

"Mmumm." He mumbled.

With only a seconds hesitation, she poked him again, and said his name.

"Soul..."

"Mmm... Huh?" His eyes began to flutter open, and Maka quickly backed away, afraid of what might happen.

"M-maka? Is that you?" He asked sleepily.

"Y-yes... Soul..." She found herself against a wall again.

Soul sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked fully awake now, and shocked.

"Maka!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Patty that was Maka! Come on!"

"Okay!"

Patty and Liz rushed into the building and saw no one. They quickly rushed to Soul's bedroom, but didn't expect what they were about to see. Soul and Maka stood in the middle of the bedroom hugging, Soul was crying, and Maka looked shocked, but also scared.

"Maka... are you alright?" Liz asked, confused.

"Y-yeah?" Maka said, trying to find her voice.

"Umm, should we go?" Liz asked, still confused.

"Umm... I think so?" Maka said, still just as confused.

Liz and Patty shrugged and left the room, but they were still going to listen for screams, just in case.

After the girls left Soul finally let go of Maka, and sat on his bed. He wiped his tears and starred at her.

"W-what?" She said, feeling awkward.

"I-I'm so sorry Maka. I- I don't know what came over me..." He cried and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Do you actually know what happened?" She asked.

"Kinda... I know I destroyed the house, but I know I did something uncool, considering that Kid told me to stay away or else he'd kill me... What did I do?" He asked wiping away a few tears.

"Soul...I don't know how to put this... You almost killed me..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Muahahaha I love puttin you guys on the egde XD Good? Bad? Update soon ;)


	4. Maka And Soul Never Again?

Soul was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands with tears streaming down his cheeks. Maka moved to sit beside him, but was stopped.

"W-what?" She asked as a look of confusion began to freeze on her face.

"... Just g-go..."

"Soul... You didn't hurt me, I'm still here."

"But you even said so yourself, I **almost**killed you!" He screamed, Maka could hear the pain in his voice.

"Soul, I'm fine... LOOK AT ME!"

Soul slowly lifted his head to look at his friend. He didn't look very good when she walked in, but now he looked even worse, Maka figured he must have been crying since the day she was taken away by Kid. Soul quickly wiped the tears away with his arm, and began looking her over.

"See? Not a scratch on me, I'm fine..."

"You need to go." Soul sounded like his normal self, but Maka could hear the hardness in his voice.

"W-what? I live here, you can't kick me out!"

"Watch me! What I did was **way** uncool! If you stay here..."

"Soul, I know you wont hurt me."

"Yeah? You said that before didn't you! If it wasn't for Kid, you would have been dead right!"

"I-I-"

"RIGHT?" The look in his eye reminded her of the day when he was mere seconds from killing her.

"Yes!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Maka had been having nightmares ever since that day Kid had taken her away from Soul. That evil look is his eye was way too evil to be her Soul. She couldn't take it anymore, by this point she wished she hadn't come. The sight of Soul crying, the evil look being back, him telling her to get out, it was all too much for her. She wished she was back with Kid, so he could hold her, make her feel whole again. She didn't even care if Soul 'loved' her, she didn't want anything to do with him.

Liz and Patty bursted into the room, once they heard Maka start crying they knew they needed to get back upstairs to her.

"Maka are you alright?" Liz asked and she starred at the two.

Maka was laying against the wall with her knees to her chest crying, and Soul was sitting on his bed, opposite Maka, starring at the twins who just showed up.

"Does she look alright?" Soul said in his hard, cold tone.

"What do you do to her!" Liz screamed at him.

"Nothing, I just told her to get out."

"Why?" Patty questioned him.

"Because I can, now get her out before I actually go and hurt her."

Maka snapped out of her tears and glared at Soul.

"After all that you plan on hurting me if I don't leave this second? You fucking bastard!"

Maka stood up and lunged herself at Soul when she felt a firm grip on her arm.

"Maka forget it! Go get a bag of your stuff, we'll make sure he doesn't bother you."

"No need... I'll be back later." Soul got up and pushed past the three girls, with a loud bang, he was gone and Maka's tears started all over.

"He really hates me!" Maka screamed into the dead air.

Liz and Patty tried for almost twenty minutes to calm Maka down, once they did, she got right to work. She grabbed a few bags and, roughly, began throwing things into the bags. She was almost half done when she realised Liz was standing in her doorway.

"What?" Maka questioned her.

"Just watching you, your kinda scary when your mad."

Maka dropped the clothes that were in her hands and sat on the bed. Liz walked over and sat down beside her.

"Is Kid gonna be okay if I live with you guys? There is no where else for me..."

"He'll love having you there. But Maka, what are you going to tell him?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you tell Kid exactly what happened, he may go after Soul, you know how Kid is..."

"Oh yeah... Oh well!" She stood up and resumed throwing stuff into bags.

"Oh well? But Maka, you do realise, he may try to do something stupid like, oh I don't know, **kill him!"**

"Do I really look like I care?"

"No, but that's what worries me..."

"Liz, you saw for yourself, he was gonna hurt me if I didn't leave, he doesn't care what happens to me!"

"Black Star... What do I do?"

After Soul left his place, he hurried over to Black Star's, hoping his friend could give him so advice, though he doubted it.

"Let me get this straight... You told Maka that if she didn't leave, you'd hurt her, but really, you said it because you love her, and don't want to hurt her? Did I get that right?"

"You forgot about the part that Kid deserves her more then me, but other than that yeah, you did."

"Soul, you know I'm not god with these things, why did you come to me?"

"Because I have no one else now!"

Black Star was taken back by the sight of Soul, he had began crying again.

"Wow, you really **do** love her..."

"I keep trying to tell you that."

"From what you've told me, once Maka tells Kid what happened, he say try to kill you. You realise that?"

"Shit! Ugh, this is sooo uncool!"

Maka, Liz and Patty carried several bags up to Kid's house, the three walked in and saw Kid standing in the middle of the room. Maka dropped everything in her hands, not caring what may be in them, and ran to Kid. She threw her arms around him and instantly began crying. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Lets sit down okay?" Kid said to the three. Maka could only nod.

Once the four were sitting on the two couches, the twins sat across from Kid and Maka. Maka cuddled up beside Kid, and he put his arm around her, by now her tears were very few.

"So, what happened." Kid's tone was cold and serious.

"Soul was all happy about her coming home until he realised he almost killed her, guess he had no memory or anything.." Liz explained.

"Oh! Oh! And sis and I, we heard Maka crying again so we came upstairs."

"What did he do?"

"He told her to get out."

"He threated to hurt me otherwise."

On the way over to Kid's place, Liz and Maka agreed no to tell Kid that, but Maka decided to anyway. Kid's expression became almost as scary as Soul's was when he almost killed Maka.

"He threated you? He's dead!" Kid stood up and was about to walk away.

"Kid no!" Liz screamed.

Kid turned to look at Liz. "Why not?"

"You don't have to worry about hm anymore. Just leave it, we got **all** of her stuff, she has no reason to go back."

"... Fine, but if tries to do anything, he's dead!" Kid sat back down and put his arm around Maka as she moved in closer to him.

"There is one problem though Kid... Soul is supossed to be my weapon..."

"Shit... I forgot all about that. I guess I'll have to talk to my father..."

"But Kid, I can't just be assigned to anyone..."

"Your great at matching your wavelength with anyone, I'm sure you will be able to match with anyone my father gives you."

"But there are very few scythes around."

"We'll find one."

"Okay."

Liz and Patty took off to bed leaving Kid and Maka alone. Maka was tired as well, so Kid took her to his room.

"This room is beautiful."

"Thanks. You can sleep here tonight."

"But where are you going to sleep? Isn't this your room?"

"Yeah, but I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh no, I can't do that Kid... Why don't we just share it?"

"The bed? But..."

"I don't mind." She smiled.

Kid laughed and walked up to Maka. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Maka pulled herself out of his arms and placed a kiss on Kid's lips. He smiled and pulled her in for another hug. He walked over and took off his shirt, exposing his bare chest. He hopped into bed and faced the wall. Maka quickly got changed and hopped in beside him, but to Kid's surprise she wrapped her arms around him. He moved so it was more comfortable.

The two layed starring into each others eyes.

"Kid, I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too Maka." He smiled too.

The two cuddles in closer and both fell into a deep sleep, but neither knew what was waiting for them in the morning...

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, what cha think? KidxMaka all the way? XD What's waiting for them? Only I know XD Update soon ;) Review please ;)


	5. I'm Sorry Soul

As Maka slowly started to wake up, she quickly took in her surroundings. She could feel arms around her, Kid's sent filled her lungs, she could feel the sun on her face, and in that second, she decided she** really **didn't want to get up. Her eyes slowly began to open and she saw Kid. His hair was falling over his face just enough to cover his one eye. Maka raised her hand and moved his hair out of his face and just starred at him. She moved in and placed a small kiss on his lips. He instantly stirred and his eyes began to open.

"Morning." She said with a smile as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Morning Maka." He said as he placed a kiss on Maka soft lips.

Maka looked at Kid then at the window behind him. "I don't wanna get up," Maka said with a sigh.

"We don't have to." Kid said with a smirk.

Maka moved in to place another kiss on her lovers lips when there came three quick knocks to the bedroom door.

"Kid, Maka, we may have a problem..." Liz's voice echoed in the dead air of the room.

Both Maka and Kid sighed and got out of bed. Maka threw on a house coat and Kid stayed in just his pajama pants. Kid opened the door and glared at Liz.

"What's the problem?"

"Um, Soul is kinda at the door..."

Maka noticed Kid tense up and his fists clench. Maka placed her hands on Kid's chest forcing him to look at her.

"Don't get mad, maybe hes not here to cause trouble." Maka tried to sound normal, but deep down, she was still pissed at Soul.

"Fine, I'll go see what he wants... Maka I don't want him to see you, hang out with Liz and Patty okay?"

"Alright."

Kid returned to his room and quickly threw on a shirt before heading to the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal Soul. He didn't look like his 'cool' self. His hair was a greasy mess, his eyes heavy with fatigue.

"What do you want Soul?" Kid tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I-is Maka here?" His voice was no louder then a whisper.

"Yes, why?"

"Can I please talk to her?" He pleaded.

"Only if she wants to... One second."

Kid walked away and returned with Maka.

"Yes Soul?" She tried to sound as normal as she could.

"I-i'm sorry," He ran his hand through his hair and sighed before continuing, "I'm not asking you to forgive me... I just don't want you to hate me..."

Maka nudged Kid and gestured for him to go away. He hesitated only for a second before he grabbed her hand, squeezed it and walked away.

Maka threw herself at Soul and hugged him tight. He hesitated if he should put his arms around her, but he did.

"Soul, I can't completely forgive you, we will never be as we were," Maka moved so she could look into his eyes, "But I can still call you my friend. As much as I know I could do it if I had to, I don't want a new weapon." She smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"M-maka... I don't want you to get a new weapon..."

"And I'm not."

"Good. Your not going to move back in are you?"

Maka hesitated, "I'm unsure right now Soul, I mean, you did kick me out," She sighed, "Soul, I do love you... but I belong with Kid..."

"I know you do. I never doubted that... I just... I wish I was the one you wanted to be with..." He hung his head in defeat.

Maka hugged him once more before saying goodbye. She watched him walk away through the window, Kid walked up behind Maka and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to him and forced a pitiful smile. That's when she realised she was crying. She turned around and hugged Kid tightly letting her cries be the only sound in the room.

That night Maka felt weak. She sat on the bed she shared with Kid, looking out at the full moon. She wonder briefly how Soul was doing.

"Maka."

Maka turned to see Kid shirtless and in pajama pants. She smiled to him and stood up. He walked over to her and brought her into his arms once more.

"K-kid.."

"Yes?"

"I love you, thank you for everything."

He moved so he could stare into her eyes. He let his fingertips trace over her face.

"I love you too Maka, and there's nothing to thank me for, I'm just looking after the one I love."

Maka smiled through her tears and sat back down on the bed.

"Soul admitted to me that he knew I belonged with you." She said with a little laugh.

"Good, about time he realised it."

Maka looked up to her boyfriend and frowned. "Can't you forgive him? Even a little?"

Kid moved and sat on the bed beside Maka. He sighed and put his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Soul and I have never been close, you know that. When I saw you and him fighting together against Stein, I couldn't believe your power. I thought you and Soul were together for the longest of time, but Black Star explained to me that you two were not together. Once we started dating, I was pleased. You seem like a girl I could stay with forever... The only problem... is Soul. If you believe it or not, you love him... and I'm just worried I will lose you to him." By now Kid was looking at the floor, and had removed his arm from Maka's shoulders.

"Kid," Maka guided his face to look at her, "I know I love Soul... But it's not the same as I love you. I admire your strength, your power, your background, even your obsession with symmetry," They both laghed, "Soul and I have always been friends and nothing more, and that's how it's going to stay. I want to be with you forever, I want to watch you follow in your father's footsteps, I'd think it'd be awesome to know I'm with the grim reaper, I mean, I'm already happy to know I'm with Lord Death's son!," she took and deep breath before continuing," I love you Kid, and your never going to lose me."

Kid smiled and pulled her into his arms before pushing her over on the bed. He hovered above her and smirked.

"I really hope you meant all that."

"I did! I wouldn't say it otherwise." She said with a pout.

He laughed and placed a soft kiss on her lips before rolling over to lay beside her.

"I'm tired." Kid said with a laugh.

"Me too!" She agreed.

They both climbed under the blankets and cuddled in together falling into a deep sleep.

Liz and Patty sat in the living room watching TV.

"Sis this shows boring! Can you change it?" Patty asked as she let out a long sigh.

"If I can find the remote sure..."

The two looked all around but couldn't seem to find it, just then there came a knock to the door. Liz and Patty shared confused glances before nodding. Patty turned into her gun form and Liz grabbed her. Slowly she opened the door. When it was open enough so she could see she losend up and let her sister go.

"Hey Lord Death, what can we do for you?" Liz asked with a smile.

"I need to see my son."

"Hes sleeping." Patty said in her joyish tone.

"Oh... Well, can you wake him up for me, it's kind of importent..."

"Ah yeah sure." Liz said cautiously.

_Oh no, Lord Death never comes here unless it's **really** important... Oh Kid, better brace yourself... _

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh no! What could Lord Death want from Kid? XD Sorry if its seeming too OOC, I'm having issues getting in touch with their sensitive sides XD So let'meh know. Good? Bad? Review~! X3


	6. Kids Mother?

Maka woke up to yelling. She slowly opened her eyes and realised Kid was no where to be seen. She sat up and looked at the clock, it said 2:13am. She sighed as she got up. She put on a house coat and headed to the door when she recognised the voices, it was Kid and Lord Death.

"What's going on?" She asked herself as she opened the door slowly. She saw no one on the other side so she walked out and headed toward the voices, she could just see them and was about to say something when she was grabbed and pulled into a room, she tried to scream but her voice was muffled by the hand that covered her mouth.

"Shut up Maka! You want him to hear you?" Liz asked as she let go of Maka and closed the door.

"Liz? What's going on? Why is Lord Death here? And why is he fighting with Kid?"

"I don't know everything yet, but, I think Lord Death wants Kid to leave somewhere for a bit, and Kid isn't agreeing with Lord Death cause he wants to be with you, so he's pissed, and now is mad that you live here... so it's gotten kinda bad." Liz said with a sigh.

"Yeah! And Kid is totally standing up to him for you!" Patty chirped happily.

"Wait, this is all my fault?"

"No, not really, it's Kid's fault. Don't worry bout it, it's Kid, he'll figure out something."

"R-right..." Maka lowered her head in defeat.

"Father you don't understand!"

"I do understand my son, but I need you to go on this mission, there is no one else who can go." Lord Death's voice was not it's chipper and annoying one, it was its loud and scary one, though he was keeping it fairly quiet, unlike Kid."

"Father I can't leave Maka here! You don't understand what has been happening around here!"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they can deal with it without you! Besides, when did I say you could bring another girl in this house!"

"Never, but it really isn't your house, your always in your mirror!"

There was a pause before Lord Death spoke again, but this time, his voice was normal.

"Son. I'm sorry your mother was never there for you, and I'm sorry I haven't really been there but-"

"Save it Father. I'll go, make you proud like always. But if something bad happens here, it's your fault." The hardness in Kid's voice gave all three girls shivers.

"Kid. Come back here."

"I'm going back to bed. Shouldn't you be getting back to your mirror?"

There was only silence. Finally there was the sound of shuffling and then a slam from the front door. All three girl looked at each other before Maka walked out of the room to the room she shared with Kid.

Kid sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Maka walked in quietly then tripped over something, causing Kid to look up.

"Maka."

"K-kid, are you alright?" She asked as she walked closer and sat beside Kid.

"Yeah. You heard everything eh?"

"Mostly. Where do you have to go?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll be gone for almost a month. Unfortunately I cannot tell you what my mission is."

"Oh. Well don't worry, I'll be fine." Maka tried to sound truthful, though she didn't feel it.

"It's not only that. Liz and Patty with have to come with me, you'll be here all alone. Then there's Soul who's been acting crazy lately, and I just... I don't trust my father anymore."

"B-but I thought you did, like after he proved to you he was doing good and not bad..."

"Yes... well kinda. I'm not sure Maka..."

"Well as for me, I can go stay at Tsubaki's, Black Star may be friends with Soul, but he'd protect me if needed."

"True. But, I'm going to miss you.."

"I'm going to miss you too... But, you'll get back safe, I know it." She tried to push back tears, but failed.

Kid pulled her close and hugged her tight, allowing himself to cry slightly as well, though he didn't believe Maka noticed.

When they pulled apart they where both too tired to continue speaking. They laid down in each others arms like always and resumed their sleeping.

This time when Maka woke up, she saw Kid laying beside her. She starred at him in awe. His white stripes were fully around his head. Maka sat up and rubbed her eyes thinking it was a dream... nope, still there. She leaned in closer to Kid and kissed his cheek, causing him to stirr. He opened his eyes and smiled to Maka who sat smiling back at him.

"Morning my perfectly symmetrical boy." She pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Perfectly symmetrical? No I'm not." He said in confusion.

"Really? Cause it looks like it to me." Maka stood up and grabbed a small mirror from the table opposite the bed and handed it to Kid.

He raised a brow at Maka before taking the mirror and raising it to his face. His features instantly changed to shock as his free hand reached up and grabbed his hair. He felt it as if he didn't believe it was real. He put down the mirror and smiled to his girlfriend.

"Believe me now?"

"Yes. But I don't understand how..."

"Maybe it had something to do with your fight with your father last night?" Maka said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Maybe." Kid reached over and hugged Maka tightly before the two got up and headed out the door toward the kitchen where they could smell food.

"Oh my gosh Kid! Your hair, it's perfect!" Patty chirped loudly.

"Hey Kid, is that paint again?" Liz said with a laugh.

Maka raised a brow at Liz.

"One day he was so mad about his hair, that he painted white in it to try and make it perfect... it didn't work very well." She said laughing, as Patty's laughter chimed in as well.

"No it is not paint. I'm not sure how or why, but this is real." Kid said as him and Maka sat down at the table where Liz had made them food.

"It must have something to do with last night." Liz stated as she sat down with the other three.

"That's what I said too."

"Oh! Maybe it's cause you stood up to your Daddy last night!"

"Maybe... or maybe it has something to do with my mother..."

"Your mother?" Maka questioned.

"Why her? You haven't seen her since you were young." Liz stated.

"I thought she was dead..." Patty said quietly.

"Dead? No. She went missing when I was very young. My father said it was a mission she went on that went horribly wrong, but the mission... ugh... the mission I wasn't supposed to tell you about, is I'm supposed to go and find her, recently, they received a message from her. But anyway, I just have a feeling that she has something to do with my hair..." He sighed as he took a bite of his food.

Kid finished up his food quickly and stood up.

"Well I must go and pack. Be right back." Kid leaned over and gave Maka a quick kiss before he hurried off down the hall.

"What's gotten into him?" Maka asked.

"His hair is perfect, he is now complete. He's probably going to stare at himself in the mirror for a few hours." Liz said as all three of then broke out into laughter.

Something about it all made Maka feel a little bit uneasy. She got up, thanked Liz for the food, and headed down the hall toward her and her boyfriends room when she heard talking.

"I am not going father and that's that."

"But Kid. Your a grim reaper, and being a grim reaper means you must do things you don't want to do sometimes."

"I'm aware of this father, but my point is, it's your wife, I haven't had contact with her since I was five, can't you send someone else?"

"Kid. I could, but of all people, her son is the one she should be seeing. Look at your hair. Do you know why it's like that?"

"Not a clue father."

"It's because of her."

"So I was right..."

"You hair, is a sign that shes completed her mission, the one she was sent out on years ago. It's very complicated, just understand that all these years she's still been by your side, as have I."

"Neither of you have. Why would I want to be by her's or yours now?"

"Because she's your mother!"

"I don't care! I have things I must attend to on my own here. Send someone else, and when she returns, then I may consider seeing her."

"But son, you don't even know why she left to begin with."

"And I don't care. Now goodbye father. Let me know when she arrives."

"But Ki-" The voice was cut off by a loud smash.

Maka poked her head in the room and saw Kid had broken the medium sized mirror in the bedroom.

"Kid. Are you alright?" Maka questioned, noticing Kid's bleeding hand.

"Never better. I love you Maka." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too... but I worry about you..."

"No need. I'm fine. Now, let's go pay Soul a visit."

"Soul? Why?" She asked as she took his hand wrapping it in a white bandage.

"You'll see."

"Kid please don't tell me your going to cause trouble..." She asked looking up from his hand.

"Nope, I promise on our relationship, it would only become bad, unless he makes it bad, okay Maka?"

"Okay.."

* * *

Author's Notes: Little bit of a twist eh? XD Sorry once again if its too OOC -.-" I try my best y'know! :'( XD Good? Bad? Review! Next Chapta... meh idk when XD Dont like? Dont read! X3

XxSoulNoteWritterxX ;)


End file.
